theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Miscarriage
Ah, Seeker - If it is your will to find me, so be it; I'll be waiting. If it is your destiny to meet me, you will fare far better than the others - oh, I long for another delectable meal. There's nothing that pleases a mad-woman as much as flesh torn from another being knowing that it will provide a pleasant feast. I'm so hungry, Seeker, you must feed me... You must find a way to London, by ship, I would advise not using such a contraption as what you call "an airplane". These flying-vehicles will only end your life, causing me to lose a potential meal. Lucifer will treat you much nicer than I, I assure you. Please, you know not my starvation. I used to be a queen, for your knowledge. I was beheaded long ago, for I could not bear a son. My name used to be Anne, but now, I only go by my newest title. My history is familiar, actually to most. It doesn't stop my anger. I loved my husband, Seeker. He never knew to what extremity. And now he will never know. I was true to him, but everyone hated me. Everyone I ruled over. Everyone... I miss my daughter Elizabeth. Can you grant me peace in death to reunite with her? I've heard nothing of her accomplishments after I was so wrongfully killed. Henry was my husband, Seeker, and I was always at fault. I still loved him, his power. When it came to giving birth to a rightful heir, Elizabeth didn't please him. Every other pregnancy ended in pain, for my children after her were stillborn or died in my "wicked" womb. He hated me for reasons I couldn't help. But I still loved him. Though, out of spite, I did take the life of one of my fetuses. I still believe it was the son he wanted, and I could have avoided this. After seeing him with that wench, I couldn't take it. I knew something was occurring from the first time I was acquainted with Jane...They both make me...so...hungry... Sorry, Seeker, I felt you needed to know a little more about me and the ways I've suffered. I deserve to be rewarded for putting up with my husband and his torment, and I'm glad he's passed on to live with Satan for eternity, he deserves no less. But that isn't saying much for me. I've done many wrongs, and this Holder business may not last much longer. Enter the Tower of London at any time of the day, find my grave, and recite the exact words I did seconds before my execution, "To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul." You may now meet me outside the tower grounds later that night. I will be waiting, don't keep me. I'm starving. I am still very angry, and it will show. My blood stained dress is mainly of my dead children, or my miscarriages - a sad sight. Don't dwell on it, for some of the blood belongs to people like you, as well. They were delicious. I am pregnant again, it happens every summon. Soon, this baby will die as well, as they all did after Elizabeth, within my womb, and it is up to you what happens next. If you choose to leave now, you are too late; hopefully you will be as tasty as the others. I lick my lips of the thought. My sanity has long been gone, as has my life, but the hunger remains, as will it always. If the fetus dies before you receive the object, you will join the other failed Seekers. If you truly are destined to meet me and take my object, do so. I can do nothing to stop you, for you are chosen. Even if you will quell my hunger for a time, ask me anything you desire to know about my life; I'd love to answer and reveal to you more than any bound book can. They say I'm a martyr. Do you think so? Long ago was I wronged, but the pain of knowing my innocence and my pregnancy complications lingers in my disconnected head...did I mention that? Do not dread it. Other Holders can speak without their life, and dreading this reality will most likely end your life. If your life is ended by myself, as many others, I thank you. I won't be as hungry later. The object I hold is the blood-soaked blindfold I wore in 1536, on the 19th of May. After it is yours, the sun will rise and you may go home. It is object 436 of 538. May you never be blinded by the pain and suffering of miscarriage and false accusations.